coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 964 (23rd March 1970)
Plot Audrey prepares No.3 for Ray's homecoming from the Buxton Recuperation Centre. She and Dickie are sharp with each other. Minnie expects Ray to live with her and not with the Flemings. She is disappointed when Audrey puts her right. Ken and Val look forward to taking over the salon. Albert suggests that Ken get his long-haired students to patronise the establishment in return for good exam results. Val worries about telling Elsie that she's her new boss. Subsequently, Elsie is shocked when Val breaks the news to her. Dave Smith returns to the area after a holiday in Bermuda and makes straight for the salon and Elsie. Dickie tries to pawn Ray off onto Len but he refuses to have him. Bernard gets annoyed when Val flexes her management muscles. Len tells Maggie that he's not sure that the Barlows are the new owners. Dave takes Elsie for a drink and offers her a job. He is, for once, stuck for words when Ray walks into the Rovers, unaided. Dave whisks Elsie out of the pub quickly and back to the salon where Ken is discussing changes he wants to make to the establishment. Bernard gives Dave a haircut, boring him with his chatter. Minnie brings Ray a pie as a welcome back present, already partially eaten by Bobby. Dickie isn't pleased to have Ray back in his house and the obvious effect he's having on Audrey. Elsie doesn't like having Val as a boss and agrees to work for Dave instead. Len is annoyed when Maggie agrees to go out for a drink with Dave. Ray and Dave have a confrontation in the Corner Shop and Ray threatens vengeance for getting rid of him at their yard. Dave takes a phone call at the salon from his solicitor: he has officially bought the salon off Alan and he thanks a furious Ken for tipping him off about it. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *June Howson became producer with this episode. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ray returns and Val and Ken see the light. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,100,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 965). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "Mr Tatlock, I have travelled extensively..." Albert Tatlock: "Yeah, so have I with a flipping bayonet fixed on the end of me gun." --- Dave Smith: "The sooner you realise that everybody’s your enemy, the sooner you can settle back and enjoy the good things in life." Episode 0964